Internal Warfare
by Senju Yume
Summary: Sinopse: Integra trava uma guerra interna. "Submeter-se ou não as ordens da Rainha?" No fim, ela terá coragem para admitir tudo o que sempre carregou preso dentro de si?


**N/A: **1º ponto: Esqueçam totalmente o final do mangá em que o Alucard vai pro mundo dos números, deixando Integra sozinha. A traição de Walter também é ignorável!  
2º ponto: Abram um pouco a mente para poder ler esta fic. Integra na é submissa, é apenas respeitadora. Vocês vão entender.  
3º e ultimo ponto: Se não gostam do NC-18 não leiam!**  
**

* * *

**Internal Warfare**

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_Life was beautiful then_

_I remember_

_The time I knew what happiness is_

_Let the memory live again_

A cidade estava encoberta pela névoa, as pequenas luzes brilhavam distantes, alheias a tudo o que acontecia na imponente cidade da rainha. Naquela enorme mansão, em que os turistas só podiam ver de longe muitas coisas eram ocultas. Coisas obscuras que eram libertas durante as noites em que a névoa cobria aquela ilha.

O enorme relógio tocava a ultima das doze badaladas, o hall estava escuro, frio e solitário. Quase toda a imponente mansão estava. Do lado de fora, encontravam-se apenas duas janelas iluminadas, as duas pertencentes ao mesmo cômodo.

A senhora de todo aquele lugar fumava um charuto cubano, os óculos redondos sobre a mesa de tampo lustroso, a gravata vermelha com seu nó desfeito. Apoiava a cabeça na mão esquerda, o olho azul mirando algo no vazio escuro, somente sua mão direita parecia ter vida, levando e retirando o charuto dos lábios femininos.

Finalmente, depois de muitos minutos ela girou sua poltrona, olhando diretamente para um papel sobre um envelope de sinete carmim. Prendeu o charuto entre os dentes e tomou em sua mão o papel, a carta. Escrita a punho e assinada pela própria rainha, fizeram-na ranger os dentes. Passou o olho azul sobre as palavras e se enfureceu um pouco mais, acabando por jogar o papel para cima enquanto se apossava do pequeno punhal que usava para abrir as cartas. Arremessou-o atingindo o papel e logo a parede próxima.

Terminou o seu charuto no silencio que a noite velava, o sono fugira dela depois da dose de Whisky que tomara. Notara uma pequena movimentação do lado de fora, faróis iluminavam o gramado bem aparado enquanto seguiam pela trilha de concreto até a garagem. Seus melhores soldados voltavam da patrulha noturna. Encarou seu próprio reflexo no vidro. A imagem refletida denotava cansaço, os cabelos loiros mantinham-se alinhados como sempre, mas seu olhar era de uma pessoa que vinha perdendo muitas noites de sono. Tocou o tapa olho que escondia uma fina cicatriz, espólio de guerra.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado com ela perdida entre pensamentos e seu reflexo, até que ouviu uma batida leve na porta de madeira escura.

– Entre. – a voz de comando saiu dos lábios enquanto ela virava-se para ver sua vampira adentrar a enorme sala.

A jovem policial mantinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, algumas manchas de sangue maculavam seu uniforme amarelo, os cabelos loiros estavam em desalinho, mas seus olhos eram de um azul escuro. Certamente havia se alimentado de sangue.

– Boa noite Integra-sama. – ela disse com uma pequena reverencia. – notei a luz de sua janela acessa e vim deixar o meu relatório de missão.

– Agora não. – Integra respondeu pegando seus óculos e os recolocando no rosto. – Eu não estou com cabeça para ouvir relatório de sua caçada.

Celas Victória curvou a cabeça em obediência e virou-se para deixar sua senhora novamente sozinha, mas a porta mal se fechou e das sombras da parede ele brotava. Com sua habitual capa vermelha e seus óculos âmbares que lhe irritavam profundamente.

– Saia Alucard, não vou ouvir relatório nenhum agora. – ela disse sem nem sequer o encarar.

Integra não se preocupou em ver se o vampiro havia ou não deixado o local, voltou em direção a sua mesa e sentou-se novamente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça em suas mãos. Uma cascata de cabelos loiros lhe cobriu a face e segundos depois ela voltou a erguer a cabeça. Tomou o telefone em sua mão e discou os números levando o gancho ao ouvido. _Silencio._

– Walter, leve aqueles comprimidos para meu quarto. – e desligou.

Quando ela se levantou encontrou Alucard parado a ler o papel que estava pregado na parede. Ela revirou os olhos não queria nem sequer discutir aquilo no momento, somente saiu do escritório deixando o vampiro para trás.

Integra, mesmo sob o efeito de medicação pesada, passou a noite insone, na real situação, ela somente dormira por duas horas, horas estas que foram pontuadas por um sonho estranho do qual ela já não mais se recordava. Agora ela estava sentada à mesa, com um cigarro entre os dedos e uma xícara de café na mesma mão. A esquerda segurava um jornal em relativa distância enquanto ela passava o olho na manchete que fazia sua veia pulsar.

"_Coroa Britânica cede baile de gala a nata da sociedade."  
Um Baile será cedido, fim de semana próximo, em virtude de apresentar pretendentes as jovens moças da coroa. Dentre elas a única mulher com titulo de Sir, a Virgem de ferro Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing estará presente._

O jornal voou pela sala em forma de uma bola mal feita, aparado pela mão de Alucard que surgira de uma das paredes. Integra já se levantava, mal havia tocado em seu desjejum. As torradas permaneciam no prato e a xícara com o café ainda abrigava o líquido escuro e fumegante.

– Se não tiveres uma boa refeição matinal, não aguentarás o pique que esta organização...

Integra não estava para conversas idiotas com o vampiro irritante, ela lhe lançou um olhar duro e saiu da sala deixando o cheiro do tabaco misturado com seu perfume para trás. A guerra poderia ter acabado, mas muitas coisas ainda exigiam o pulso firme dela. Vampiros ainda pipocavam aqui ou ali fazendo um pequeno exercito Ghoul, que era sempre exterminado por seus homens bem treinados.

Mas, naquele momento o que estava tirando o sono de Integra Hellsing era uma conversa que tivera coma rainha.

_**Palácio de Buckingham três meses antes.**_

Integra estava sobre um joelho, cumprimento formal de um cavaleiro a coroa. A Rainha erguia sua mão, gesto de bênção, sobre a cabeleira loura da mulher.

– Podes levantar Sir Integra.

As duas caminhavam, Integra sempre um passo atrás da rainha, em sinal de respeito, e logo chegaram a uma varanda com uma mesa de chá posta. A cavaleira como mandava a etiqueta, foi quem puxou a cadeira para a monarca sentar-se. E após ter a mulher idosa acomodada ela própria sentou-se a frente da senhora daquele país.

– Minha cara Integra. – A Segunda, pela graça de Deus, começou com um sorriso pequeno. – Estás com vinte de dois anos e...

– Vinte e três. – Integra a corrigiu, já sentindo onde levaria aquele tal assunto importante.

– Que seja. Já passastes da idade de ser desposada, mas como estavas envolvida com a salvação de nossa nação, eu me permiti deixar isto de lado. – ela deu uma pausa para bebericar o chá que lhe fora servido pela criada. – até agora.

Integra não esboçava nenhuma reação, embora seu sangue estivesse fervendo e sua boca formigasse para gritar belos impropérios aquela senhora a quem tão obedientemente servia.

– Eu vou oferecer em alguns meses um baile e como a tenho em estima, e sei que não gostas de chamares atenção para si, lhe dou estes meses para me apresentar um bom pretendente.

– Eu, A Senhora quer dizer que pretende ver-me casada?

– Integra, não posso me dar o luxo de perder tão boa organização, portanto sim, pretendo que se casse a fim de produzir herdeiros.

– E o que eu acho não conta.

– Infelizmente não.

Integra ainda ouviu algumas coisas sobre ter um bom partido como marido, que o nome dos Hellsing não deveria morrer tão facilmente, que ela deveria cuidar-se mais e coisas que somente faziam sua vontade de cometer uma heresia e atirar na cabeça rechonchuda da rainha aumentassem.

_Every street lamp_

_Seems to beat_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters_

_And a street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

E os meses cedidos por 'simpatia' pela rainha foram gastos não na procura de um bom partido, mas sim em uma forma simples de sair daquela situação criada pela senhora das luvas brancas. Porém, cada pensamento que Integra tinha de nada valia. A rainha a cercara de todas as formas com aquela maldita ordem. E nomes de pretendentes lhe era dito esperando que ela pudesse se interessar por algum deles.

Na opinião de Integra, nenhum daqueles moleques serviam para ser marido de ninguém. Eram nobres que pensavam em dinheiro antes de dever. E aquilo embrulhava o estomago da jovem senhorita Hellsing. Passara a dormir pouco quando as cartas da rainha começaram a chegar semanalmente, a avisando que o tempo estava acabando e que ela teria sua mão, formalmente oferecida em um baile. Para ela, uma afronta pessoal.

Alucard vinha observando sua mestra naqueles últimos meses, ela dormia cada dia menos, fumava cada dia mais. Sua alimentação se resumia a algumas garfadas durante o almoço, o chá das cinco e algumas doses de Whisky.

Ele sabia, não porque Integra se dera o trabalho de lhe contar, mas sim porque ele era curioso demais em relação a ela, que a rainha estava pretendendo oferecer a mão dela em casamento. Na nobre opinião do vampiro, aquilo tinha um jeito muito simples e fácil de ser solucionado. E certamente ele adoraria ajudar. Mas, esperaria que ela viesse até ele e lhe ordenasse, porque sabia que ela jamais ia lhe pedir nada, que o fizesse.

Integra fazia silencio constante, mas sabia que todos naquela casa estavam a par do que ela estava metida até o pescoço. Apenas agradecia a discrição de todos.

– O carro está pronto Integra-sama, Alucard é quem irá lhe acompanhar desta vez.

Metade do caminho foi feito em silencio, Alucard somente observava Integra fumar enquanto dirigia, quando precisava trocar a marcha ela prendia o charuto entre os dentes e usava a mão esquerda. O vampiro encarou Integra, porque ela tinha o cenho franzido, a feição preocupada.

– O que foi Alucard? – Ela falou após tirar o charuto da boca. – Se quer fazer alguma piada em relação a isto faça logo!

– Eu não faria piada com algo que lhe tira o sono Integra. – ele estreitou os olhos. – Seu estado é lastimável.

– Cale a maldita boca, nada disto diz respeito a você!

– Vai mesmo aceitar isto sem brigar?

– Tenho meus próprios planos.

– Submeter-se as vontades da rainha é seu plano? – ele riu forçadamente. – Um plano ridículo se me permite dizer.

– Ah sim, - Integra o encarou. – e o que o vampiro sugere?

– Sabe a minha opinião!

– Não me importa sua opinião! – ela replicou.

– Seria uma boa saída Integra.

– Eu não ligo para o que você pensa Alucard.

– Prefere então casar-se com um homem em quem não confia, prefere submeter-se a ele na cama somente para satisfazer a rainha em manter o nome da organização em uma Próxima geração? – ele sustentou por alguns segundos o olhar que ela lhe dirigiu. – A imortalidade lhe garantiria comandar para sempre a organização. Podes manter o seu tão aclamado título de Virgem de ferro! Podes ser indestrutível e inabalável! Pense Integra.

A mulher não respondeu, continuou a dirigir e logo assim que entraram no palácio ela encarou o vampiro com seu olho azul, o deficiente coberto pelo costumeiro tapa olho. Havia algo no olhar dela, alguma coisa que Alucard preferia ouvir a ver. Como ele não lhe disse nada ela se levantou, abrindo a porta e saindo, pisando duro no chão.

Um dos empregados os levou pelos campos verdes e floridos, Alucard podia ver a tensão nas costas de Integra, ela estava em um forte conflito interior. Ela não queria casar-se com um total desconhecido e submeter-se a rainha, ela não queria ser transformada vampira e viver uma meia vida negra. Ela somente queria ser deixada em paz.

– Boa tarde Integra, Alucard. – a rainha cumprimentou-os.

– Boa tarde. – a Hellsing respondeu seca, com uma mensura para a senhora daquele país.

– Boa tarde Milady. – o vampiro curvou-se com um sorriso grande nos lábios.

– Tens uma boa noticia para dar-me Integra?

A velha senhora ficou a olhar para a jovem a sua frente, os olhos piscaram lentamente e antes de responder buscaram os vermelhos de Alucard.

– Eu posso adotar uma criança. – Integra falou.

Alucard quase riu, então aquele era o plano de sua senhora, adotar um pobre coitado que foi deixado pelos Pais legítimos e cuidar-lhe para que fosse um novo Hellsing. Pobre Integra, mal sabia que aquele plano soara totalmente ridículo.

– E ler nos tablóides que tens um filho bastardo? – a rainha não iria aliviar. – Achas que eu permitira que vossa integridade, Integra, fosse comprometida de tal maneira? Que sua condição virginal fosse posta a prova? Eu também não abro mão do laço sanguíneo, nem o mais bem criado filho bastardo terá a integridade de um legitimo Hellsing.

– Sinto, mas não pretendo me casar com um desconhecido. – ela enfim replicou opondo-se a rainha.

– Pois bem, case-se com um homem que conheça. – a monarca uniu suas mãos. – Não me importa se não o ama, case-se somente por aparência. Mas eu exijo que a organização continue nas mãos de um legitimo Hellsing!

– E o que _eu_ tenho em mente? E _meus_ desejos, _minhas_ vontades?

– Ignoráveis.

– Achas que eu tenho algum conhecimento sobre homens? – Integra aumentou seu tom. – Eu nunca me relacionei com nenhum homem que não estritamente profissional!

– Case-se com um destes homens!

– Peço perdão por estar interrompendo, mas, minha cara senhora acho que os homens que Integra está citando são mais velhos e não são apropriados para casar-se com ela. – o vampiro interveio.

– Pois bem. – a rainha falou. – Case-se você com ela! Despose-a, torne-a sua condessa. Sei que queres isto mais do que tudo neste mundo.

Integra levantou-se claramente irritada, aquela maldita conversa estava deixando seus nervos a flor da pele, e ela não era conhecida por ter muita paciência. Ela apoiou uma das mãos na mesa e a outra ela apontou para Alucard.

– Não importa quem ou o que vá se casar comigo, apenas case a Integra, ela não tem sentimentos!

A mulher se afastou, batendo o pé, saindo da presença da rainha sem nem sequer seguir as tradições. Alucard olhou para a senhora ao seu lado, a mulher depositou a xícara nas mãos e encarou o vampiro.

– Tens até o final de semana para convencê-la, ou eu a anunciarei no baile que será realizado.

Alucard curvou-se e fez o mesmo caminho que Integra. A mulher tentava ligar o carro, o charuto nos lábios e o cenho franzido. A raiva era tanta que ela se atrapalhava com os comandos do veículo, ele duvidava que ela estivesse em condições de dirigir.

– Integra, vá para o carona, eu vou dirigir não estás apta a fazer o caminho de volta para a mansão.

– Não sei quem está delirando mais, aquela senil ou você! Francamente, me casar com um vampiro. Aquela mulher está tão louca assim para me ver casada?

O vampiro deu a partida no carro e saiu do palácio, Integra fumava compulsivamente, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Ela não o olhou uma vez sequer e aquilo estava realmente o incomodando.

– Integra.

– Me esquece!

– Ela vai casar você de uma forma ou outra. – ele disse em uma das curvas. – Você poderia tornar isto menos traumático.

– Aposto que está adorando a idéia.

– Te desagrada tanto assim a idéia de casamento?

– Não é o casamento que me desagrada. – ela disse ascendendo outro charuto.

– O problema sou eu? – ele perguntou com tom de ofendido.

– E também não é você. O que me irrita é ela achar que tem o maldito direito de me dar ordens.

– Integra, ela tem.

– Ela não tem o direito de opinar, ou ordenar nada de caráter sentimental. Esta é a merda da minha vida. E eu decido como viver!

Alucard parou o carro alguns metros antes de entrar na mansão. Integra pela primeira vez desde que entraram no carro para voltarem o encarou, a sobrancelha erguida em questionamento.

– Vamos ser sinceros Integra, sim eu adoraria casar-me com você. – ele impediu que ela desse um ataque de raiva. – Somente não posso obrigá-la se esta não é sua vontade, mas pense, preferes casar-se com um nobre inglês que sequer conhece a alcunha? Não quero parecer prepotente, mas eu seria uma escolha, digamos, menos complicada.

Integra estava o olhando a sobrancelha ainda levantada em um arco inusitado, a boca entreaberta, o charuto queimando lentamente entre os dedos. Ela parecia incrédula.

– Você me conhece há doze anos, moramos juntos, a única coisa que eventualmente vai mudar é o seu sobrenome. Eu não vou tocar em você se não quiseres. Serei o marido ausente perfeito se assim desejar, poderá ser um lindo casamento de faz de contas.

– Você realmente parece ter ponderado isto não Alucard?

– Integra, sou seu servo, sinto cada um de seus temores como se fossem meu. Eu ouço as suas angústias e meu dever como bom servo é salvar-lhe de tudo o que lhe incomoda ou de certa forma a fere. Eu não posso olhar para você Integra casada com outro homem. Não posso suportar que alguém que não eu lhe toque. Jamais poderia conviver com isto. – Alucard retirou o charuto dos dentes dela e a olhou por um tempo, então levou o restante deste charuto a seus lábios frios e tragou. – Eu arrancaria o coração deste homem no segundo seguinte que soubesse que ele lhe tornou mulher...

Integra estava paralisada com as revelações do vampiro. Ela, desde que entendera que homens têm desejos carnais por mulheres, percebera que Alucard a desejava. Mas, guardava aquela certeza que às vezes se transformava em dúvidas, afinal, ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse. Mas ali, naquele carro ela sentia o coração bater violentamente contra seu peito. Alucard lhe mostrava um amor subserviente, ele seria capaz de não tê-la, somente para tê-la. E isto era confuso demais.

–... O único homem, ou macho. O único ser que poderia arrancar de você a pureza sou eu e mesmo assim eu lhe respeitaria se não quisesses o que nenhum outro marido faria. – Ele continuava a falar seus olhos pregados nos dela. – Nenhum homem aceitaria ser ordenado pela dama de ferro, ninguém Integra, vivo ou morto lhe respeitaria tanto quanto eu.

Integra permaneceu quieta, mas Alucard podia ouvir o coração dela, forte pulsante. A respiração dela deixava isto evidente também, era como se ela tivesse corrido todo o caminho até ali. Alucard adorava ver o tom azul que habitava no olhar de Integra, maldito Major que maculara aquele belo olhar. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, esperando que ela revidasse, mas ela mantinha a postura rígida que adquirira quando ele começou a falar. E ele a tocou, não era a primeira vez, mas era como se fosse. Ele percorreu o indicador pela maça do rosto dela, e tocou levemente aqueles lábios nunca tingidos por cor alguma. Segurou-lhe o queixo e buscou uma aproximação, Integra não recuava, mantinha o rosto parado os lábios entreabertos. E Alucard não parou, deixando os seus frios tocar os dela, quentes e macios. Mas quem daria todos os outros passos seria ela. Integra muito tímida e inexperiente segurou-lhe o inferior entre os seus, e levemente percorreu sua língua pela extensão do lábio do vampiro, para em seguida o empurrar, o coração mais acelerado.

– Eu não sei... – ela confessou, sentindo-se fraca, derrotada.

– Tens até o final de semana para pensar sobre isto Integra. – ele ligou novamente o carro. – A rainha escolherá seu noivo, ou você mesmo o fará?

O restante do dia ninguém viu Integra. Ela havia se trancado no quarto depois de pegar uma garrafa de tequila no bar que ficava no hall de entrada. Ninguém ousou procurá-la também, afinal, ela certamente estava com sua arma carregada pronta para atirar no primeiro idiota desavisado que interrompesse seus pensamentos.

E na manhã seguinte ela também não saiu do quarto, certamente estava curtindo sua ressaca. Mas, ao meio dia quando ela finalmente resolveu sair e ir trabalhar um pouco, Walter descobriu que ela mal tocara na bebida, sequer também fumara os cigarros que ele deixava para ela no quarto. Sabendo do ocorrido, o mordomo desceu até as masmorras e encontrou Alucard sentado em seu trono, bebendo sangue em sua taça de cristal. Ele havia conversado com o shinigami, mas Walter não podia deixar passar em branco aquele comportamento incomum de Integra.

– Ela está confusa Walter, deixe-a.

E Walter se retirou, prepararia um bom chá com biscoitos amanteigados e levaria até o escritório, sua senhora deveria estar realmente com fome. Integra parecia de volta ao normal, havia uma cigarrilha entre seus dentes, enquanto ela estava ao telefone. Ela sequer levantou os olhos para ver quem entrava, parecia concentrada. O mordomo preparava o chá sobre a mesa dela, enquanto ouvia ordens aos cavaleiros reais no mais bonito tom de Integra, o tom de comando. Como um bom criado, curvou-se e deixou o escritório.

Novamente ninguém viu ou ouviu Integra aquele dia, ela ficara presa no escritório trabalhando. Já à noite, preocupado com a alimentação dela, Walter preparara um belo prato de sopa de cebola e algumas torradas pequenas. Quando abriu aporta encontrou Integra apoiada na janela ela retirara o pesado terno azul que usava e arregaçara as mangas até os cotovelos. Os olhos do mordomo quase perderam o foco quando viu que o chá servido mais cedo, sequer fora tocado.

– Integra-sama, não querendo me meter, mas já me intrometendo... – ele dizia enquanto trocava as bandejas. – A senhorita tem que se alimentar e...

– Cale a boca Walter! – ela disse e pegando o terno deixou a sala.

Walter fechou os olhos e suspirou, aquela história de casamento estava destruindo-a. Alucard tinha de dar um jeito nisto, afinal ela não ouviria mais ninguém além dele. Mas o mordomo sequer teve tempo para qualquer outro pensamento, do corredor ao longe veio um grito fino e irritante que ele conhecia como sendo da jovem senhorita Victória. Tanto o mordomo quanto Alucard acabaram por parar ao lado da vampira que estava ajoelhada no chão, com uma Integra desacordada em seus braços.

Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para juntar dois mais dois e descobrir que Integra desmaiara por deficiência alimentar. Alucard tomou a mulher em seus braços e dirigiu-se para os aposentos dela, depositando delicadamente o corpo sobre a cama. Walter já tinha ido buscar a tal sopa de cebola e quando estava de volta encontrou Alucard com um algodão embebido em éter tentando acordar a mulher.

– Integra! – ele disse firme quando ela tremulou os olhos e os abriu.

Alucard nunca a tinha visto sem o tapa-olho. A cicatriz que o adornava não era pior do que a aparência morta que ele exibia. A mulher olhou ao seu redor, assimilando onde estava e vendo quem eram os invasores de seu quarto.

– Vais se alimentar antes de conversarmos. – Alucard disse dando espaço para Walter depositar a bandeja sobre o colo de sua senhora.

– Não tenho fome Walter, pegue um cigarro para mim, sim.

– Integra, coma! – Alucard falou em seu tom forte que fazia qualquer um tremer somente em ouvir.

A mulher o desafiou com seu olhar duro, fazendo tanto o mordomo quanto a policial deixarem o quarto, aquelas questões não deviam ser discutidas por outras pessoas que não aqueles dois. O vampiro apontou para a bandeja no colo de sua senhora e Integra continuou a olhar para ele.

– Achas mesmo que não alimentar-se vai mudar qualquer coisa nesta história?

– Não sou tão otimista. – ela escarneceu.

– Então pare de agir como uma criança birrenta e coma! Os únicos mortos nesta mansão somos Celas e eu. Ainda é cedo para você. A não ser que reconsiderastes minha oferta de imortalidade.

– Não se faça por idiota. - e ela pegou a colher, servindo-se de sopa e levando até os lábios.

Alucard retirou a bandeja do colo dela assim que terminara sua refeição. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando-a profundamente, antes de lhe tocar a lateral do rosto.

– Não faça isto consigo mesma, não destrua a única coisa que eu acho bela nesta minha meia-vida.

Integra fechou os olhos, ela pensara muito pela noite anterior, pensara muito enquanto manteve-se trancada em seu escritório. Ela nunca sentira pressão daquela forma, não ela que sempre fora senhora de seus desejos e extintos. Era sempre fora livre, e isto nunca a direcionou a outro caminho se não aquele que traçara para si. Ela sim era uma mulher digna de honrarias. Ela tinha vontade de ferro. Mas, perante o trono, sua vontade era nada se dada uma ordem contrária pela rainha.

Sentiu os dedos de Alucard, gelados, invadir seus cabelos a acariciar seu rosto como nunca, salvo apenas seu pai, homem algum fizera. Ela se decidira, sabia o que queria, mesmo que no fundo ela talvez não quisesse tanto assim.

– Eu aceito. – ela disse. Afinal como ela iria dizer aquilo a ele?

Alucard não precisou perguntar do que ela estava falando, sabia exatamente que aquela era a resposta de um pedido de casamento nunca feito. E foi ela quem se aproximou desta vez, tocando seus lábios extremamente quentes contra a boca fria do vampiro, ela suspirou e ele lhe invadiu a boca com a língua, encontrando a dela, ainda muito tímida. Ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas uma sensação nova, inédita para ela surgia em algum lugar de seu corpo, e ela finalmente entrelaçou sua língua na dele, beijando pela primeira vez uma pessoa nos lábios. Ela temia as presas dele, mas não as encontrou quando ele buscara sua língua para dentro de sua boca. Timidamente ela o segurou pelo pescoço e rompeu o beijo, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o peito de coração morto.

– Não diga nada, seu idiota.

– Não ousaria. – e lhe beijou os cabelos, como sempre quisera fazer.

Alucard afastou-lhe de seu peito, mesmo sabendo que talvez ele nunca mais pudesse desfrutar de uma Integra com a guarda tão baixa. Tomou-lhe a mão esquerda e lentamente lhe retirou a luva que a cobria, vendo, pela primeira vez as mãos de sua senhora, _sua._ Pousou a mão dela sobre seu joelho e enfiou a sua própria dentro de seu casaco vermelho, retirando de lá uma caixa de veludo vermelho de aspecto extremamente antigo e a abrindo. Havia ali um solitário anel de ouro branco, uma pedra arredondada de rubi se destacava no topo da peça, inúmeros diamantes a circundavam, como se quisessem protegê-la.

– Alucard...

– Shiii... – ele novamente pegou a mão de Integra entre a sua e lentamente após retirar o anel de seu invólucro o colocou no delicado anular de Integra, beijando-lhe a mão em seguida.

Aquilo não podia ter mexido mais com a dama de ferro, ela olhava o anel em sua mão, nunca ostentara nenhuma jóia, e agora uma antiga jóia da família de Alucard ornava seu dedo, tornando-a dele.

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

O restante da semana passou rápido, e sem nenhuma menção do ocorrido no quarto de Sir Hellsing. Alucard mantinha-se quieto demais e Integra sua pose de inabalável. Porém ela sentia a estranheza de ter um anel entre seus dedos, mesmo que sua luva cobrisse a peça dos olhares curiosos, mas naquela tarde, Alucard lhe surgiu das sombras, curvando-se e a encarando.

– Eu sei. – ela disse. – Estou pronta, ou acho que estou.

– Compreendo. – e do mesmo modo que entrou saiu.

Walter não sabia, Celas muito menos, que sua senhora cedera sua mão a Alucard. E quando ela desceu as escadas, vestindo aquele belo vestido de seda, tomara que caia em um tom de lilás, que moldava em seu corpo evidenciando as curvas que ela fazia questão de esconder e abrindo-se nas pernas em uma bela cauda rabo de peixe, eles não notaram o rubi em seu dedo. Mas foi somente Alucard lhe tomar a mão e beijá-la que encontraram a novidade. Celas sorriu abertamente, desejando parabéns efusivos. Aos noivos.

Integra que manteve seus belos cabelos soltos, encarou Alucard, ignorando completamente a vampira sorridente. Ele estava extremamente bonito, embora ela nunca fosse verbalizar isto, naquele terno negro. O negro combinava com ele. Sua gravata chumbo estava ornada com um rubi, muito semelhante ao dela. Quando ela o olhou nos olhos, os encontrou verdes e serenos. Aquela era sua verdadeira forma, aquela que vira na guerra. Seus cabelos negros, levemente cacheados pareciam ter vida própria, a barba por fazer, porém parecia zombar dela junto com aquele sorriso de lado que ele sabia que a irritava profundamente.

Foi ele quem dirigiu até o palácio, muito embora ele afirmasse que podia dirigir muito bem usando aqueles malditos saltos. Antes de descer, Integra pediu que ele esperasse um pouco, levou as mãos a nuca e retirou o tapa-olho. Alucard achava que o acessório não combinava com o vestido, mas que o olho leitoso iria chamar a curiosidade dos presentes para aquilo, porém nada disse, conhecia o gênio de sua noiva. Integra mexia em sua pequena bolsa e dela retirou um pequeno frasco o colocando na mão de Alucard.

– Abra-o. – ela pediu.

O vampiro olhou para o objeto e reconheceu-o como sendo uma lente. Ao abrir o frasco e entregá-la ele a viu colocar a lente que deixou seu olho 'morto' novamente com brilho e vida.

– Podemos ir. – ela disse após suspirar fundo.

Todos por quem eles passavam paravam de fazer, o que quer que estivessem fazendo para olhá-los. Primeiro porque eles nunca haviam visto Integra em tamanha beleza, segundo porque ela estava de braços dados com um homem desconhecido deles. Integra se dirigiu a rainha e curvou-se como a boa cavaleira que era, ou fingia ser. Depois de sua benção foi a vez de Alucard, que não curvou-se como Integra, mas somente tomou a mão da rainha e beijou-lhe.

– Noto que obteve sucesso conde.

O vampiro apenas sorriu e tornou e oferecer seu braço a Integra, que o aceitou com uma cara de deboche. Detestava quando conspiravam contra ela. O baile era maçante, chato. Cheia de jovens em busca de um par de calças que lhe pudesse dar mordomia e um belo par de chifres, porque ela sabia, a maioria dos aristocratas queria colecionar títulos e riquezas.

A rainha levantou-se em um brinde e anunciou formalmente o noivado do partido mais cobiçado da Bretanha. Integra Hellsing estava noiva do tal Conde Vlad VIII, o titulo era real, mas a alcunha era fictícia, porque seria no mínimo estranho apresentá-lo como Vlad III. Depois daquilo, ela não quis demorar-se muito naquela babaquice, tomava uma taça de vinho quando o quinto ou sexto convidado viera lhe cumprimentar pelo noivado.

– Só mais um minuto neste maldito palácio e eu coloco para fora os canapés que comi. – ela disse ao ouvido de Alucard com um sorriso fingido.

_Burnt out ends of smokey days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The street lamp dies_

_Another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_**Cinco meses depois.**_

Integra perdia sua cabeça com, como ela mesma dizia; "_Malditos preparativos do casamento._" Ela estava de cara fechada, fumando enquanto uma mulher muito magra falava com ela sobre decoração.

– Eu não quero esses malditos gira-sóis! - Reclamou Integra que olhava para Alucard buscando alguma ajuda, mas o maldito só fazia rir.

– Mas está na moda e...

– Foda-se essa merda de moda! – Integra levantou-se irritada. – Eu não me importo com nada dessa porra! Pode colocar ou não as malditas rosas brancas que eu pedi?

A mulher afastou-se de Integra, olhando-a com certo medo. Concordou com a cabeça, chacoalhando a cabeleira encaracolada.

– Ótimo, estamos começando a nos entender. – Integra tornou a sentar-se.

– E... – a mulher falou com sua voz estridente. – em relação ao bolo e doces?

Integra olhava para a caixa sobre sua mesa de centro, com inúmeros tipos de doces finos. Verdade era que Integra não gostava muito de doces, mas, ela esticou a mão e pegou um dos bombons entre os dedos. Levando-o aos lábios e o mordendo. Era um bombom de passas ao rum. Integra puxou um guardanapo e limpou os lábios com uma careta. Deixou o resto do doce na caixa e olhou para Celas.

– Victória?

– Ah! – a policial estava eufórica. – Eu acho melhor ter bem casados, para um casamento duradouro.

Integra ergueu uma sobrancelha e Celas arregalou os olhos quando viu a expressão de sua senhora.

– Bombons de morango, cereja, licor de menta, nozes e coco. – disse sentando-se e apontando para alguns dos doces.

Integra revirou os olhos, até quando mais ela teria que aguentar aquilo? "_Só mais uma semana Integra_" Alucard falou dentro de sua cabeça, mas a mulher levantou-se e foi até o bar, servindo-se de uma dose dupla de Whisky.

No dia do casamento, Integra teve que colocar todos os seus homens para proteger as áreas restritas da mansão. Aquilo a estava deixando com os nervos a flor da pele. E Celas andando de um lado para o outro lhe descrevendo como estava bem decorado o jardim da mansão, não estava ajudando.

Sua expressão porem era do mais profundo enfado. Sentada na beirada da cama com um felpudo roupão cobrindo-lhe o corpo ela fumava, deixando que a nicotina a acalmasse. Agora a vampira admirava o vestido que a rainha escolhera. Integra o achou de bom tom, branco, como deveria ser. Rendas cobriam-lhe o busto estendendo-se em mangas longas e decoradas com algumas contas de cristal.

– Celas, me ajude a vestir isto. – ela disse ao apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava ao seu lado na cama.

– Mas Integra-sama, é tradição que a noiva se atrase.

– Eu não vou ficar fazendo espetáculo para este povo. – Integra abiu o roupão expondo-se para a policial.

Celas chegou a corar ao ver o corpo de Integra. Ela era magra nas proporções corretas, e a lingerie branca casava completamente com a pele alva. Celas quase sorriu ao pensar que seu mestre ia adorar ver aquela cinta-liga. Ela levou o vestido até a mulher e a ajudou vesti-lo, fechando em seguida o fecho das costas, abaixando o sutiã um pouco para que não aparecesse sob a renda. Integra não usava maquiagem alguma, nem batom, mas mesmo assim estava magnífica. Os cabelos presos dos lados serpenteavam por suas costas. Ela retirou os óculos e encarou a vampira.

– Como estou?

Celas não respondeu, começou uma choradeira sem fim, manchando o rosto com sangue, Integra se afastou e pegou um lenço, enxugando as lágrimas da vampira, revirando os olhos porque achava aquilo tudo uma papagaiada inútil.

Ela deixou a vampira um pouco de lado e se encarou no enorme espelho que ali fora colocado. Ela novamente usava uma lente no olho ferido, e se olhando daquela maneira, não parecia ser ela mesma quem se refletia naquele espelho. Porém teve de concordar que estava muito bonita.

Celas atendeu a porta e Integra viu Walter, com um belo terno de corte reto, os cabelos presos como sempre. Ele sorriu ao ver a menina Integra vestida de noiva, estendeu-lhe o braço dizendo que já estava na hora.

– Sua mão está gelada e um tanto quanto molhada. – ele notou. – estás nervosa?

– Cuide da sua vida Walter.

– Prontamente.

A marcha nupcial era tocada em violinos, e Integra andava pelo tapete vermelho em direção ao altar, onde somente podia distinguir a figura de terno cinza e cabelos longos como sendo Alucard. Sentia os olhares sobre si, mas mantinha-se séria, desligara o sentimentalismo há muito tempo. Alucard a tomou e beijou-lhe a mão, terminando de conduzi-la ao altar.

Foi um velho senhor quem presidiu a cerimônia, e Integra estava apenas com metade de seu cérebro ligado, porque ela não queria casar-se, mesmo sendo com Alucard.

– Integra, - ele disse e naquele momento ela era todo ouvidos. – Quero pertencer a você, ser o seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu amante. Mesmo em tempos de dor, estarei ao seu lado. Em tempos de alegria lhe devotarei meu sorriso. Lhe entrego quem fui, quem sou, quem virei a ser. Dôo-me inteiro a vós, minha vida agora é sua, tome como quiseres, se estiver ao meu lado, já serei o mais feliz.

Ela desanuviou o seu semblante e lhe sorriu brevemente, abaixando a cabeça para vê-lo colocar a aliança em seu dedo.

– Vlad... – ela disse e engoliu em seco. Pensara muito naqueles votos e no que diria-lhe. – Me entrego toda a vós, por confiar no que és. Devoto a minha alma, meu corpo, meu ser. Toma-me como tua e tua serei pelo curto espaço de um tempo infinito.

Ela colocou-lhe a aliança e o encarou, ele sorria para ela. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu de leve os lábios dele cobrir os seus brevemente e se separarem.

A festa parecia animada, mas Integra preocupava-se com o momento em que teria que deixar o local. Victória ainda não tinha parado de chorar, mas ela estava escondendo bem as lágrimas de sangue. Já dissera a Alucard que não dançaria absolutamente nada. O vampiro, agora seu marido, conversava com a rainha aos cochichos, e aquilo estava irritando-a.

– Estou com dor de cabeça Walter, poderia buscar uma dose de vodka para mim? – ela disse em um tom ameno.

– Vodka pode passar-se muito bem por água não Senhora?

Integra concordou com o mordomo. Alucard, aproveitando-se do momento, sempre procurava uma maneira de tocá-la. E o gosto amargo em seus lábios somente crescia porque ouvira da rainha que teriam de consumar o casamento para que ele fosse válido.

Já estava quase pondo fogo naquelas flores, Alucard segurou sua mão e a olhou dentro dos olhos.

– Sei que queres deixar este lugar.

– Depende. – ela falou sem emoção. – Se for para eu poder fumar um bom charuto, beber um bom whisky e dormir, adoraria deixar esta festa.

– Eu lhe disse, não disse, tudo será ao seu tempo. – e lhe beijou o rosto.

Eles saíram em direção a mansão, com as pessoas parabenizando-os pelo bonito casamento, mas o olhar sábio da rainha acompanhava Integra. Ela podia jurar que aquela mulher adoraria ver a prova de sangue.

Uma vez dentro do seu quarto ela pode voltar a ser a Integra que era. Tirou o sapato e andou descalça pelo mármore frio até a garrafa de whisky que Walter deixara ali para ela. Serviu-se enquanto com a outra mão procurava um de seus cubanos favoritos.

– Ah, o doce prazer do vício. – ela disse de costas para Alucard. – faça-me o favor e abra este zíper.

E assim ele o fez, movendo suas loiras melenas para um dos ombros e segurando delicadamente o zíper o deslizou pelas costas dela. Ele deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros expostos, somente porque Integra continuara parada ali na sua frente. Foi ela quem retirou o vestido, deixando suas curvas, tão bem guardadas por quase vinte e quatro anos serem expostas para seu marido.

Integra virou-se para ele, encarando-o. E por mais que Alucard quisesse, ele achava aquilo errado. Não deveria ser por obrigação, deveria vir por vontade dela. Ele pegou um roupão e cobriu-lhe o corpo perfeito. Afastando-se para retirar seu paletó. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, com ela a fumar e beber e ele a olhar a noite.

– Alucard?

– Pois não Integra.

Ela permaneceu quieta, ele não a olhou, sabia que se a visse mais uma vez naqueles trajes, poria tudo a perder. E então ele sentiu os braços dela ao redor de sua cintura. Ela tremia levemente.

– Integra?

– Não roube minha coragem recém adquirida, apenas aceite, porque eu sei que sou complicada o suficiente para negar-lhe depois.

Ele virou-se e ele na ponta dos pés capturou-lhe os lábios, beijando-o com tanta intensidade que o vampiro chegou a se assustar. Integra o estava desejando, ele podia sentir tanto pelo cheiro quanto pelo beijo. Ela só não sabia o que fazer. Então ele a guiaria, delicadamente, como ela merecia. Segurou-lhe os pulsos e levou suas mãos ao peito dele.

– Dispa-me.

Ela tremia, mas abriu cada um dos botões da camisa dele, deslizando-a pelo corpo gelado. Ele desfez o nó do roupão dela, novamente expondo-a pra seu deleite. Tocou-lhe a cintura e a ouviu soltar o primeiro de muitos gemidos. A pele dela se eriçara ao seu toque frio e aquilo instigou o vampiro.

Pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama, ficando sobre ela. Ele gostava da coragem que ela tinha, porque mesmo estando tão amedrontada com o que aconteceria ela mantinha o contato visual. Ele a beijou sabia que ela nutria algo por ele, mas ela vivera em um mundo tão caótico que todos seus sentimentos eram confusos.

– Integra eu te amo... – ele confessou no ouvido dela e novamente a ouviu gemer.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço e os ombros, o colo e a barriga. Ela tentava suprimir os gemidos, mas jamais conseguiria, enfiou os dedos nos cabelos cacheados e puxou-o novamente para beijar-lhe os lábios. Foi ele quem levantou-se para terminar de despir-se, e ao ver o desejo de Alucard despontar entre suas pernas Integra virou o rosto ruborizada.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela na cama e puxou seu rosto para ele. Gostava do contato visual dela, não abriria mão disto. Ajudou-a sentar-se e levou suas mãos as costas dela, desabotoando o sutiã. Integra cobriu os seios com as mãos, completamente envergonhada.

Alucard a beijou, retirando lentamente as mãos dela substituindo pelas dele. Ela gemeu entre seus lábios quando um dos mamilos fora levemente pressionado. Integra o encarou com agudez no olhar, levou suas mãos ao corpo dele e o tateou, logo roçando sua masculinidade. Rompeu o contato para olhá-la elegantemente erguida entre os pelos negros. Alucard adorava a coragem que Integra tinha, porque ela o encarava quanto tomou sua ereção entre as mãos finas. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, mundano.

Virou-se sobre ela, tomando-a em um beijo quase violento, segurando-lhe os seios firmes e roçando sua virilidade entre as pernas dela, sobre o pano úmido da calcinha. Que tão logo ele tirou e pode ver sua senhora completamente nua. Beijou-lhe os pés e destes por toda a extensão das pernas, dedicando-se a beijar-lhe seu interior ouvindo gemidos desconexos fluírem claros pela garganta dela.

Serpenteou sua língua sentindo as contrações involuntárias dos músculos dela e olhou-a bem no momento em que ela curvava suas costas para trás e jogava sua cabeça sendo claramente levada pela primeira vez em sua vida por uma onda de prazer.

Ela não soube explicar o que sentia naquele momento, seu baixo ventre formigava, e os gemidos escapavam de seus lábios sem que ela pudesse controlar, ela procurou Alucard, ele agora estava com o rosto a sua altura, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Beijou-a obrigando sentir um gosto novo a seu paladar, não era de todo ruim.

– Integra, não posso continuar sem antes saber...

– Não ouse... – ela disse com a voz cheia de desejo. -... Transformar-me.

E ele acatou a ordem dela, deslizando-se para dentro dela, lentamente para que não a machucasse muito. Desta vez ela gemeu de dor, fechando os olhos, mas Alucard não parou, logo a dor seria substituída. Fechou seus próprios olhos e concentrou-se. Ele estava no nirvana, Integra era mais do que todos os sonhos que ele já tivera.

Ela enterrou suas unhas nas costas dele, o sentindo totalmente dentro de si, e quando achava que aquilo terminara, ele começou a mover-se e aquela sensação de formigamento voltara ao seu baixo ventre. E a cada movimento dele o ritmo ia aumentando, e ambos não podiam conter os gemidos. Nunca houve no mundo, mescla tão perfeita de uma canção de amor. Ele prendeu um seio entre seus lábios frios e derramou-se dentro dela, respirando profundamente.

Virou-se na cama, retirando-se de dentro dela e a aninhando em seu peito. Ela tinha pequenas gotas de suor no rosto, nas quais seus cabelos platinados estavam grudados, ele retirou um por um, ouvindo a respiração dela se acalmar. Quando achou que ela acabara por dormir a viu se levantar, puxando o lençol a fim de cobrir sua nudez. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama estendendo a mão para o criado mudo, Alucard achava que ela iria fumar, mas ela tomou uma cartela de comprimidos na mão, retirou um e tomou. Logo em seguida ascendeu um dos charutos.

– Não quero engravidar logo no inicio deste casamento. – ela disse para a pergunta muda que ficara no ar. – Podem pensar que eu já estava grávida.

Alucard a olhou. Ela estava recostada na cama, o lençol cobrindo-lhe todo o corpo, preso abaixo de suas axilas, os cabelos desgrenhados e a fumar um mal cheiroso charuto. Ela nunca esteve tão linda. Mas ele preferiu deixar aquela constatação somente para ele.

Integra dormiu e Alucard velara todo seu sono, mas pela manhã ela levantou-se, com dores por todo seu corpo e viu-se sozinha na cama, ainda nua, porém sozinha. Sobre seu criado mudo estava um pequeno bilhete. "_O monstro dorme de dia, para que o homem seja teu pela noite. - Vlad._" Ela revirou os olhos. Lógico que não esperava nenhum sentimentalismo barato vindo dele, ela achava isso totalmente sem graça. Desenrolou-se do lençol e seu corpo novamente reclamou de dor. Precisava de um bom banho quente.

Enrolada em uma toalha e com outra a secar seus cabelos ela se aproximou da cama, para pegar seus óculos. E algo lhe chamou a atenção. Entre os lençóis extremamente brancos estava a prova de que ela perdera seu título de Virgem de Ferro. Pensou se presenteava a rainha com aquele mesmo lençol em nome de Integra Hellsing, da casa de Dracul. Mas achou melhor deixar a monarca somente com a hipótese de que acontecera.

Integra Hellsing se vestira como sempre naquela manhã, tomara café como sempre e fora trabalhar. Porém sua mente perdia-se na sua noite de núpcias, ora perdia-se pelos votos que ele lhe dedicara. Pegou-se sorrindo. Acabou por recriminar-se. Não podia ser tão fácil assim. Ela não podia entregar seus pontos e baixar suas defesas somente por ver o sorriso dele.

Não, ela somente não queria acreditar na coisa que vinha escondendo de si mesma por todo este tempo. Ela não queria acreditar que também amava aquele vampiro.

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with my memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look a new day has begun..._

* * *

**N_f_/A:** Ahh, gente eu sei que muitos vão querer me matar por ter feito a coisa acontecer.  
E se tiver alguém ai, feliz por eu ter escrito isso então se anuncie!  
Sei de uma pessoa que vai pirar por eu não ter contado isso pra ela... Sorry Rii-chan! Espero que tenha gostado!  
Anosa, Reviews é bom, eu gosto e mantêm o pleno funcionamento do site! ;3  
Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
